Heart of Stone ( Sequel To Become As One ) On hold do to writers block
by Fullshadow
Summary: Sage has a secret that she's trying to event from coming into the light, a secret that may or may not tear down all that she had built when that secret finally comes out. But will it destroy everything, or just make it stronger? Is Sam Dean Cas and Sage's friendships stronger than anyone gave credit? Sequel To Become As One. [Dean/CO.] On hold do to writers block.
1. Not Alone

Hey hows it going Supernatural fans and fellow Hunters. Hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed the first one.

A/N: So a few things. This one take's place in season 13, the story isn't going to be exactly like season 13 though, but a few things will be. And I'm thinking this take's place in the middle and the end of season 13. And the next sequel which is the last sequel will be taking place after season 14, is my take how all of it should end. So Sage had been keeping her dirty little secret to herself for a while now, since the last story when it ended was pretty much during season 12 or so, so about a year.

I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, if I did the show most definitely wouldn't be ending, how I have in mind of the ending would be the end. All I can actually take credit for is my OC.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

Not alone.

The sky above was grey and gloomy, the stars and the moon was hidden by the dark of the clouds, In a nearby tree an owl hooted softly. Just the sound of the howling wind, crunching leaves and twigs beneath feet, the thunder above, and the beating of her own heart is all she could hear as she walked to the old abandoned house.

Sage moved cautiously to the house, careful not to be seen or heard as she pulled her gun. It was quiet except the crunching of leaves and twigs beneath her boots as she moved towards the house, cautiously and as quiet as possible, which wasn't easy to do. Being out in the middle of a forest in the dead of night wasn't the idea for some people, but she wasn't just an ordinary person, she was a hunter and she's on the hunt. What gave her confidence was knowing the fact that she wasn't alone, with her was four amazing men that she's ever known in her life, and knowing the fact that they would never allow anything to happen to her, not on their watch.

She knew Sam Jack and Dean was going to the back, as she and Cas were coming from the front.

Sage placed a foot carefully on the front step, making sure it wasn't going to crumple with one touch. To her relief it seemed sturdy enough.

Sage and the boys were here out in the middle of nowhere in Kentucky for a reason. A vampire nest had been killing innocent people, the five of them agreed that they had to be stopped. What was the last straw for her was that the last victim was a child, only 10 years old, and was drained from all blood. That little boy didn't deserve to die so young.

She gave Cas the single then she headed inside.

The abandoned house was literally falling apart do from weather. It smelled musty. Along with the wet musty smell was the scent of blood decay and death. She was used to that smell by now, what she couldn't seemed to get used to was seeing bodies. But Sam always tried to assure her that every Hunter has a weakness or two, apparently hers was seeing dead bodies, but she always manages to power through.

She moved through the rooms cautiously, prepared whatever she was about to find.

Sweat drip down from her forehead, and down her back, her hair clung to her neck. She was most definitely regretting wearing long sleeves with blue jeans in the middle of summer in Kentucky.

She froze when she heard movement up ahead.

Sam and Dean told her to wait for them when she got inside the house, could she really stand by and allow more innocent people to be killed if she could do something about it? What she did a year ago came to mind, then she knew her answer. She would only be here for a short time, might as well save as many people before her clock runs out of time.

She moved forward. Dean was gonna be pissed. Oh well. He'll get over it, eventually.

She eventually came to a closed moldy looking door, that she would much prefer not to touch in fear of catching something. Although, she was gonna die in 24 years anyway, does it really matter if she caught something?

She opened the door. Her eyes immediately landed on the poor girl that was chained to the wall. Even from where she stood she could tell that she was fed on. After making sure that the room was safe, she went to the young girl that didn't look no older than 6 or 7 and checked her pulse. She was still alive, for now. But Sage needed to get her out of there as soon as possible.

She lifted the young girl's head and pared back her lip. She sighed with relief when she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, as in she didn't see any fangs. Good, that means that they didn't turn her, not yet anyway.

Sage reluctantly put her gun away, she then brought out her lock picking kit, and started to work on the handcuffs.

The girl awoke and started to panic. Sage just managed to cover her mouth before she let out a scream.

"Shh, I'm not here to hurt you" she whispered as quiet as possible "Me and my friends are here to help you. Can you be a good girl and not make a sound?"

The girl nodded.

Sage removed her hand and started to work on the handcuffs again.

The girl was shaking. Sage wanted to do whatever she could to give the girl comfort.

"I'm Sage, what's your name?"

"Maria"

"Maria, that's a pretty name"

"What - are the bad things? -"

"Trust me when I say that you don't want to know"

Finally she got the handcuffs unlocked.

"Can you walk sweetheart?"

The little girl nodded.

"Good girl. Now I want you to be brave, can you do that for me Maria?"

"OK"

"And stay close to me"

"OK"

Sage held Maria close as she moved through the house. If she has to use herself as a shield so the little girl can get away, so be it, she was after all, a dead woman walking. If she could go saving a life then it's worth it.

She froze when she heard movement ahead of them.

It could possibly be one of the guys, there was no way in hell that she was going to take that chance. She reached around and unsheathed her machete, prepare to fight to the death if need be. But hey at least going out by a vampire was better than the alternative.

The image of Dean being torn to shreds by a hellhound flashed through her mind that was unwelcome. Why did she had to be the one who watched the show from her world?

"Sage" came Sam's hushed voice.

"Here" Sage whispered back, relieved that it was just him.

She relaxed even more when he came into view.

"You were supposed to wait by the door" Sam scolded, as if he was her older brother.

"I didn't" she said, rolling her eyes as she looked at the young girl, who had a death grip to her arm. "This is my friend Sam. He won't let anything happened to you, I promise"

The girl gave him a gentle and yet shy smile. "Hi"

Crouching down, Sam picked up the little girl in his arms "Hi, we're get you out of here so you can go home"

Together they moved to the door, where Cas and Jack was waiting for them outside.

The humid air felt better outside than in the old abandoned house.

Jack smiled brightly when he saw the little girl. Dean thought it was a bad idea to let Jack come along, but Sage managed to convince him that it was time for them to give him a chance. Sage was absolutely crazy about the boy, she felt like he was her little brother, and that it was her job to protect him no matter what. She often wondered if that's how Dean felt about Sammy.

"Hello little girl" Jack said to Maria, holding out his hand to her. "I'm Jack, and you are"

"I'm Maria" she said, takeing his hand and shaking it.

"It's very nice to meet you Maria. Me and my friends will keep you safe"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Sage looked around noticing that they were a man short.

"Jack, Cas, where's Dean?" She asked as Sam took Maria to the Impala.

"Dean told us to wait here because you went inside alone. He looked really mad" said Jack.

She sighed exasperatedly "Yeah, I'm sure he was. Wait here with Cas and Sam, i'll be back"

"But Dean said-"

"I don't always have to do what he says"

With that she ran back in the house. But it didn't take her very long to find who she was looking for. Dean was walking out the room where poor little Maria was being held, carrying a severed head. When he looked at her, she could tell that he was relieved, but he was mad at her for not listening, does she ever?

"Hey there sexy, you do know how to shop for a lady don't you?"

Dean tossed the severed head aside "Don't you like it?"

She hummed "Maybe less bloody next time?"

"Right. The girl?"

"With Sam Cas and Jack"

"Good. Lets get out if here"

"Yeah, I need a shower" she gave Dean a suggested look.

If the half smile was anything to go by, he knew exactly what she was suggesting.

"Yeah, me to. Let's go"

She followed the man out of the house that was literally falling down, the man that she would follow into the pits of hell. How ironic that those was the words of her choice.


	2. Keeping Something Inside

Hey Supernatural fans fellow Hunters readers and awesome amazing followers. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, we live in Florida and there is a hurricane coming. It looks as if we won't get the full brunt, but for those who are in the path I hope you stay safe.

All thanks and appreciation goes to the awesome followers, thank you for the wonderful reviews.

Sam: so glad that you decided to join in for this story too.

Jack didn't know what I was doing so I showed him now he can't get enough, Sammy not happy with me. Heheh.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

Keeping Something Inside.

After Dean and Sam made sure that little Maria got home safe and sound, they went back to the Motel to find it deserted.

Sam hummed "Maybe Sage took Jack out for ice cream" he suggested. "Wouldn't be the first time"

"Yeah, maybe" said Dean as he closed the door, then cross the room and picked up a piece of paper that was placed on his side of the bed. It was written and Sage's chicken scratch that she calls handwriting.

'Took Jack out for ice cream. Cas went places unknown. Be back soon, love Sage'

"Hey, looks like your right about ice cream"

Sam Shrugged "shes crazy about the boy"

"Yeah, I've noticed" Dean murmured, as he sat down on to the bed.

Sage and Jack spends a lot of time together, she would often take him to the movies or out for ice cream. Or take the boy out shopping for clothes, or shopping in general. One time they went to a pet store, which Jack talked about the rabbits the fish the birds and the rats to anyone who would listen for a week straight. Sage finally relented and bought him a couple of rat's that he keeps in his room. That he named Ram and Rin. To this day he had no idea where he heard those names, but whatever.

And he knew Sam was beginning to think of himself as the boy's father, and Cas as his teacher, their mom as his friend and Sage as his big sister. But Dean Just couldn't trust him, or it's more likely that he doesn't want to trust him. Cause when or if he goes dark side, it would be that much harder to take him down. Dean was starting to see Jack wasn't his father, but that could easily change.

But that wasn't all that was bothering him.

"Sam"

"Yeah?"

"Sage, she's been pretty reckless lately"

Sam sighed as he took the seat at the table "Yeah, shes more like you then I thought"

"What?"

Sam continued as if he didn't speak a word "I love her as a sister, but I can't shake the feeling that she's keeping something from us"

Dean was feeling the same way. Last year she was distant, and even went on a few cases by herself, but after a month she started to act like her normal self, but to Dean it seems like it was forced, as if whatever she was keeping from them was tearing her to pieces inside. Thinking back, that's when Jack came into the picture. That's when she was starting to act like the carefree normal Sage that he fell in love with.

But he still can't get rid of a feeling that she's keeping a secret from them. But everytime they ask, she just changes the subject. She was good at that.

"Whatever it is," said Sam "I'm sure in time she'll come and tell us"

"She hasn't yet, and it's been a year" Dean pointed out "and I'm getting a little worried"

"Yeah man, I'm worried to. But it's not like we can chain her to a wall and make her tell us"

Dean snorted "not unless we want bloody noses"

"Yeah" Sam agreed. "How about Cas tries talking to her, those two are like brother and sister, maybe she'll open up to him"

Dean couldn't help but feel hurt that whatever is going on with her she won't open up to him, though, she knew him, and she also knew that he didn't like opening up about his feelings. But he had said that it was different with her and he meant it.

"Yeah maybe. Gonna go for a beer run"

oOo

Sage always had a good time when she was with Jack. After they had their ice cream, they went to a arcade, played a few games for a half an hour. Who knew that it would be so much fun?

Jack reached his goal of 100 tickets, but to her surprise he gave them to a little boy that only had two.

Jack talked about the games, and how fun it was the whole time they drove back to the motel. Sage let him talk.

How will Jack react when her 24 years are up? And what about Sam? Will he understand the reason she did it? Will Cas try to pull her out of hell like he did with Dean? Dean. What will Dean do? What concerned her most of all was, what would Dean do?

She knew she most definitely didn't think this through, but Dean was dead, and she had no time to think. But she doesn't regret it. Dean was alive because of what she did, and that's all that matters. He'll be angry and blame himself, but he wouldn't be Dean if he didn't. Sam would be sad, but would understand the reason she did it. Cas and Jack will try all that they can to bring her back. Mary would talk Sam Dean Cas and Jack out of doing anything stupid. Mary would be sad, but she would be there for the boys.

The thought that Sage didn't take anyone else's feelings into consideration just hit her. In the moment it seemed the thing to do, the only thing she could have done. But now she was thinking perhaps there was another way.

When they got to the motel Sage was going to tell Sam Dean Cas and Jack everything, but when she saw Sam and Dean arguing about some movie that was on TV, Cas's confused expression, she couldn't.

She stood there, watching the people who had become her friend's, her family.

Sam was the first to notice them.

"Hey boys" she greeted.

"Hey, how was the ice cream" he asked Jack as he joined them on Sam's 'bed'.

She smiled. She had everything she would ever need, right here in this motel room.

"Hey" Dean came and kissed her. "Had fun?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yep"

She knew she had to tell them, but not to night.


	3. If Only We Could Just Be

Hello there Supernatural fans and fellow Hunters. As usual all the thanks goes to the wonderful followers, and the awesome readers. Sorry this took a bit, was busy and all that.

Jack was a sweetheart and helped me out with this one.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

If Only We Could Just Be.

"You what?" Asked Dean, not really believing what he heard.

Sage sighed exasperatedly as she came to sit in the chair next to him.

Dean Sam Sage Cas and Jack been back home only for a few days, and out of the blue his girlfriend came in the map room saying something about she wanted to go on a cruise. Dean was blindsided. Though, it wasn't so unusual for Sage to suddenly want to get out of the bunker and go do something, anything, she couldn't sit for very long without doing something, she was like Dean in that way.

"Do you have soap in your ears?" She asked "I said I want to go on a cruise"

Dean just looked at her for a moment "Why?"

"Why not?"

He gave her a look.

She's sighed exasperatedly again, rolling her eyes "I just want to get out of the bunker"

"You get out of the bunker all the time"

"Not what I meant. I want to do something I've never done before. And before you say it, I'm not bored with this life, I just want us to take a break"

"We take breaks"

"Oh, do you now? Dean, your idea of taking a break as watching movie's, or going to Vegas. I want us to go and do something new"

"Sage, what's this about?" He asked, putting his hand over hers that was resting on the table.

She looked at him, acted like she was going to say something then shook her head "I just want to spend more time with my guys, is that a crime?"

"No. And we spend time together"

"Killing thing's isn't exactly my idea of spending time together. I mean I want to do something fun, something fun with you Sam Cas and Jack"

"What about Mom?"

"Mary doesn't want to go, I've already asked Jack Sam and Cas, Jack was pretty excited about the idea, and even though they don't want to show it I know Sam and Cas are to" she smiled her Wicked smile of hers when she knows that she won "my job was to convince you"

"When did I say I was going?"

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear "Oh you're come, cause if you don't, you never see the special present I bought just for you"

Okay, Dean won't deny that he's curious. But he still wasn't fond of the idea, it looks like he's out voted. But he wanted to make Sage happy. Besides maybe taking a break wasn't a bad idea, and having some alone time with Sage was a plus.

"Do I have a say in this?" He asked, knowing that Sage will see it as a yes.

"Nope" she said, then kissed him.

Every time they kiss it was like the first time. He loved how her lips fit so perfectly against his, and how a single touch from her would make his heart sore. At time's it's hard to believe that they only met a year ago and that she wasn't always there by his side.

Far too soon she pulled back "Love you Deano" she then smiled her dazzling smile "I'm gonna go pack, you should to"

She kissed him on the cheek, then ran off.

"So sweet" said Mary as she came into the room taking a seat across from him. "I can tell you're crazy about her"

"Yeah" and he was "Mom, why don't you want to go?"

Mary thought a moment "Someone needs to stay here and hold down the fort" she smiled "You guys need some time off to have some fun"

"Right. You're forgetting the fact that I didn't have much of a choice" he grumbled as he got to his feet.

"We both know that isn't true. Your my son, I know you, and I know if you didn't want to go you wouldn't"

Okay, so maybe she had a point, but there was no way in hell he was going to admit that. Truth was he wanted to spend more time with Cas Sage and Sammy, and Jack too.

"You sure you would be OK?"

His mom chuckled "if it is too much for me to handle I'll call somebody to help me out, I do no other Hunters you know, I'll be fine" she came and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead "have fun with you're girlfriend"

Dean still wasn't sure about this.

oOo

"I don't understand, how does it float on top of the water?" asked Jack as Sam Dean Sage and Cas boarded the cruise.

To Sam's relief Sage took the opportunity to explain it to Jack. Cas was too busy looking at the sun and the way it trickled on the water, with a expression that could one only described it as fascination. It reminded Sam that one time Cas was watching movie's that Dean and Sage forced him to watch. He'll never forget the confusion on his face, it was priceless.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle thinking back on the memory.

They followed the rest of the people as they boarded. The smell of the fresh air and the water filled their nostrils. People were chattering happily and excitedly.

Sam was pretty excited about the whole thing, he felt like they needed a break anyway. He always wanted to go on a cruise but never had the time to do so, until now. He wondered where Sage got the money. He'll ask her about it later he decided.

"I like this" said Jack looking out at the water smiling as he stood at the railing.

"Me too" said Cas.

Sam looked out at the water and had to admit it was quite a beautiful sight. How the sun trickled on the water like crystal and the warm breeze relaxed him. It had been a long time since they could just be.

"Come you two" grumbled Dean "I'm starving"

"Your always starving" Sage chuckled "I manage to rent everyone their own rooms. Well, except me and Dean, we got a room. Come on"

The group made their way to their rooms to put their belongings away, then made their way to the dining hall, when he thought his brother's eyes were going to pop out of his head when he saw the selection of pies. Sage was going Gaga over the structure of the ship, though she loved beautiful things. Jack and Cas was taking it all in, asking Sage questions that she was more than happy to answer. Dean got every selection of pie that he could possibly carry to their table. As Sam went for a simple salad.

"Dean" Sam chuckled "you need more to eat than just pie"

"Pie Sammy, that's all I need" Dean said before taking a huge bite of his pie and moaning with delight.

Sam was a little shocked and surprised that his brother actually agreed to this, but Sage had a certain influence when it came to Dean, but he knew if Dean didn't want to go then he wouldn't have come. Sam was hoping that their mom would have joined them, but she had a point when she said that someone needed to hold down the fort. But still.

Sage and Jack came to their table carrying their plates. Jack took the seat between Sam and Cas, Sage next to Dean, with her own plate piled with food. The woman ate like there was no tomorrow, Sam offered wondered how she doesn't get fat. After they ate they did something they haven't done in a long time, talked. They didn't talk about anything specifically, just anything that came to mind. Sage told them some stories from her childhood, Cas told stories when he was a soldier of Heaven. Sam and Dean even shared some of their stories.

Sam can't remember the last time he saw his brother so relaxed, laughing and having fun. But he knew that it was only for a week, but he decided to enjoy it while it last.

People began to dance on the Dance Floor, mainly couples. Dean went to get another piece of pie. Jack decided go exploring, he was currently talking with two boys of his own age, as Cas seemed to be content sitting and Irving. Sage was swaying to the soft music of the piano as the pianist played watching the couple's dance. Sam was relaxing drinking his beer.

Sam noticed quite a few women was looking in Dean's direction. If Only want the wrath of Sage, the pretty petite blond might want to rethink her actions as she approached Dean.

But Sage didn't notice, to swept up with the soft music.

The blond asked him something, Dean then pointed at their table. At this point Sage noticed and was glaring daggers at the blond, obviously trying to set her on fire by using her mind alone, she was a witch and quite possibly could do just that. Dean said something, the blond looked disappointed, he then came and reclined his seat.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Dean replied "she wanted to dance. I don't dance"

"Right, not with her right?" Asked Sage.

Dean looked at her. But before he could say anything the pretty blond joined them at their table. She obviously had a death wish, by the look on Sage's face was anything to go by.

"So, I'm Tammy, what's your name?" the blond asked as she caressed Dean's hand that was resting on the table.

Sage glared menacingly at her, Dean looked uncomfortable, Cas suddenly found the tablecloth incredibly interesting, and Sam wanted to be anywhere else.

"Um" Dean scooted his chair away from Tammy, but the blond seem not to notice as she smiled suggestively at Dean, completely unaware of the witch giving her look that one would look at something on the bottom of their shoe. "Um, look, Tammy I'm flattered, but I'm not -"

To everybody shock around the table Tammy took a fork, and ate a piece of Dean's pie. Sam just gaped as Dean just stared at her obviously refusing to believe what just happened. Sage looked shocked.

"What? Asked Tammy.

"Nobody touches the pie" Dean finally said.

"What?" Tammy laughed.

"It's true," said Sage amused by Dean's reaction "I'm his girlfriend and he won't even share his pie with me"

"His - his girlfriend. He said he had a girlfriend, but I figured he was lieing. And so what if he does? He could do so much better"

Sage smiled sweetly at her "Oh I advise you to leave our table, he's taken, like they say there's other fish in the sea"

Tammy laughed "like you deserve him"

"Wow, are you that desperate to have a man in your life that you're willing to steal him from someone else? That's pretty pathetic if you ask me" said Sage all the time still smiling sweetly. "Now, go away" she made a shushing motion with her hands.

Tammy left without another word.

Dean smiled at Sage "Your awesome"

"I know"

They leaned in for a kiss, but before they could a blood-curdling scream made everything stop. Without thinking the group jumped to their feet and ran in the direction. Outside on the deck lay a woman, her unblinking lifeless eyes staring up at the night sky. Her skin looked like candle rats with a grayish tone. The woman who screamed was the one who found the body. It didn't look like a normal death.

"Oh come on" Sage and Dean whined in unison.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly" Sam murmured.

Looks like they have a job to do.


	4. Bad Luck Be Our Company Tonight

Hello Supernatural fans Enfield Hunters. As always all the thanks goes to my lovely followers and readers.

Jack just can't get enough of fanfiction, but now he's asking the boys uncomfortable questions about Dean/Cas, it's safe to say that I'm in hiding from the Winchesters at the moment.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans

* * *

Bad Luck Be Our Company Tonight.

Why Not? Just, why the hell not?

Just Sage's luck that she finally went on vacation to spend some time with her guys, and come to find out someone, or knowing how her luck was going something killed one of the passengers on the very cruise that they were on. Oh yea, off to a great start. And to make things greater, Dean, the big bad hunter that went through hell and back, literally, who stood up against Heaven itself and told them where to shove it, and define prophecy, the man who had save the world on several occasions has motion sickness, who knew? The countless pies he had was making an appearance overboard in the water below.

Sage went to him with a cold rag and placed it on his forehead, as Sam and Cas went in full Hunter mode. It's official, the vacation she had in mind is completely ruined, there was a dead body so maybe she should concentrate on that. But she would much prefer not to look at the dead body.

Jack was no where to be seen, but Sage was sure that he was fine. Her main concern was Dean and the dead body that someone through a white sheet over.

"Well, this sucks" grumbled Dean, head still hanging over the railing.

Sage rubbed his back in soothing circles "You ok?"

"No" he stood up straighter "What a waste of perfectly good pie"

She giggled as she wiped his mouth with the rag "Sorry, I'm starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea" she said, placing the back of her hand to his forehead, checking for a fever. He was clammy but no fever. She caressed his cheek with her knuckles "Just file this away as one of my worst ideas"

He wasn't cursed as far as she could tell. She had accounting ability to feel spells and curses, she supposes it just came with learning how to do magic.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he said as he took her hand in hers and kissed it "I was having fun until, you know"

"Yeah. I'll go get you some motion pills"

"OK, I'm gonna"

"Right"

Sage left, her thoughts already working in overdrive of what could have killed that innocent woman. There was no visible wounds or injuries on the body, but something must have happened to her, she looked like the freaking Mommy. It was if something sucked the very life force out of her, leaving behind an empty crispy modified body. If she didn't know any better, she would say it was the salt creature from Star Trek. Now that was a little far-fetched even for her.

She did feel something about the body, it almost felt like magic and yet not.

She returned to find the brother's the Nephilim and the angel and conversation.

"Well?" She asked Sam and Cas as she handed her boyfriend the motion pills in a bottle of water.

Sam sighed "Well, right now the body is being taken underneath. The captain said that they're notified police at our next stop"

"He also said this isn't the first" Cas said "Apparently, one other had been found in one of the rooms"

"So, what are we thinking?" She asked folding her arms across her chest "Have any ideas what could have done that to someone?" She had a pretty good idea what it was, but she liked to hear what kind of theories the boys had just in case she was wrong, which was almost never.

"Yeah, a few" Sighed Sam "I'll look in lore.

"Dean and me, how about we look at the room the other body was found" said Sage without skipping a beat.

"I'll asked the witnesses if they had seen anything" said Cas.

"I'll help Sam" said Jack proudly.

"Oh, Sammy, Jackie, before you go through the trouble of looking up lore, I think we might be looking for a witch" Sage said before they went to their Scooby business.

"How do you know?" Asked Dean.

She shrugged "You guys remember when I told you I can feel spells? That's what I was feeling around the body. That, and this" she tossed Sam a hax bag she found near the body.

Dean grimaced. She knew that her Deano absolutely hated witches, she of course was an aterception, and that came from her boyfriend's mouth.

"Okay" said Sam.

They separated to do their separate jobs.

Sage and Dean went to the room where the first body was found. Dean easily picked the lock of course. The room was small but cozy. Blankets and clothes scattered across the room, look like there was a struggle.

Sage felt strong powerful Magic lingering in this room. Magic lingering in a place is like smoke, there, but can't be seen, but she could sense it.

"Yea, we're dealing with a witch all right"

"Could this night get any better?" Asked Dean.

"My thoughts exactly. How you feel?"

"Like I'm going to be sick, again"

"That just means that I can't wear the sexy little black teddy I got for your surprise. But maybe when you're feeling better"

"I don't feel that bad"

She smirked "lecher"

"There's worse things"

They searched the room in silence for a few moments. Actually what she had in mind was telling Dean everything, about the demon deal. But it seemed that tonight had other plans.

"Babe" she looked at him. He was holding up another hex bag "Found it underneath the pillows"

She placined her hands on her hips "why?"

"Who knows. Let's get out of here."

"Why?" She asked as she followed.

"I want to see that little black teddy"

"Sorry dearie. One your motion sickness, and for two unfortunately we're on a case, remember the rules? No funny business when we're working a job"

"Your no fun"

She leaned in and whispered in his ear before he had the chance to open the door "Not when we're working a case, but after we can have all the fun you want"

She kissed him quickly on the cheek before slipping Underneath Him and leaving the room, Dean following close behind, putting his arm around her shoulders.

They went to their room where Sam and Jack should be, not knowing that there was someone lurking in the shadows, someone who had been watching their every move since they boarded the cruise.

* * *

Yeah, I know, this chapter was pretty short than my previous ones, but it's late and I'm tired. Plus, I kind of like the way I ended it.


	5. Tammy

Hello there Supernatural fans and fellow Hunters. Been a while, I know, I'm so so sorry. But I'm back now, i was busy. And there are 3 sequels to this story, but What I'm going to do is put sequel 2 and 3 together, so you guys get a longer story, so it turned out alright for ya. I do hope you guys enjoy.  
And one more thing. For news on my story's check in on my profile for i update my profile on the regular basis as things come up and all that. Please and thank you.

As usual all the thanks goes to the wonderful followers, and the awesome readers.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

Tammy.

Sage looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The guys were in her and Dean's room. Because of what happened The captain was turning the ship around. Just her luck. All she wanted was to spend some time and have fun with her guys. But it wasn't meant to be it seemed. Just why the hell not?

And that was not the only thing she was worried about. But that had to wait until after this case. Dean needed his mind on the case, not on her. And she didn't think she could tell him at the moment. She needed to take a moment to rap her head around it herself. It took three times before she believed it. She had found out after their last case. She knew Dean needed to know, but she didn't know how to tell him. Does she just come out with it? What does she do? It's Dean, she knew deep down he had always wanted this but would never say it. But had things changed?

She would ask, but she was afraid of the answer. And What does She tell him first? About the deal, or the... the other thing? She didn't know the right move here. She didn't know what to do. She knew Dean was going to be pissed about the deal, she knew that. What she didn't know was how he was going to react with the other news. Hell, She didn't even know how to react. If she were to put a word to it it would be happy. She was happy, but well Dean be? She would like to think he would be. She hoped he would be happy like she was. Sam would be, that she knew for sure. And so would Mary Cas and Jack would be. The question was, would Dean?

She was happy, but afraid too. So very, very afraid. Afraid how she was going to do this, afraid what could happen, and afraid of how Dean was gonna take it. She had to tell him sooner or later, but right now they needed to think of the case, not about her problem. Yeah, easier said then done. She can't stop thinking about it.

Sighing, she opened the door and left the bathroom and went back to her room. Dean was the only one who was left in the room.

"Hey Deano, were did the other's get to?" She asked setting on the bed, tatting her legs beneath her, taking a pillow and putting it across her belly as she lined on her elbows, propping her chin in the palm of her hands.

"Sam went to go ask about the woman. Jack and Cas is talking to the offer that's on board." Dean Replied.

"Okay. And why aren't you with Sam?" Dean and Sam would usually work on a case together, and she and Cas would work together on case's.

"Um. About that. I wanted to talk to you." Dean sat on the bed, looking at her in away that made her feel like he was trying to read her mind, knowing him he probably was. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm good. What, is something up with you?"

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Answer my question with a question."

"I don't do that."

"Babe, you do."

She smiled, then kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, maybe I do." She sighed. She hated lying to Dean. "And there is something up with me. But this isn't the time or the place."

"You... your happy, you know, that you stayed?"

"Of course I am." She put her hand on his cheek. "Your here, what's not to be happy about?"

Dean smiled his smile that had the power to make her forget anything. "Good, I'm glad you stayed." He kissed her on the lips.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." She said when he pulled back.

"Shut up."

She loved this man with all that she was, and so much more. She should have told him about her making a deal for her soul for to save his life. But she knew her Dean, and she knew how he was going to react. But she couldn't keep lying to him, and there was one other thing she needed to tell him. But unlike the deal, she had no idea how he was going to react about it when she does tell him.

But before that, maybe she should tell Sam, maybe he would know how he would react. But Dean needed to know first, but if she didn't talk about it with someone soon, she felt like she was going to explode from the near knowledge. And she knew Sam would keep her secret's.

"Hey guys." Said Sam, coming in the room. "So I found something." He looked at them. "We are dealing with a witch."

"Yeah, we know that." Said Dean.

"Stop." Sage slapped him on the shoulder. "Let him talk."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying." He mumbled.

"Sam, what did you find?" Sage asked, looking at the young brother.

"Yes, but what we don't know is why she did what she did. I believe that the which took the woman's beauty."

"Oh, not that again." Sage sighed.

"But there's something else. From what her husband said, she was hiding something." Said Sam.

"So, you think that was the reason why the Which killed her, not just for her beauty?" Asked Sage, not liking were this was going.

"Yes, I think so," Sam sighed. "She told her husband that she had something to tell him before she was found."

'Oh goody.' She thought.

"Okay, so we got a half hour to find the which?" Dean asked. "That's great." He got off the bed, and turned to her. "Your the only one here that can feel other which's. Do you feel anythin'?

Sage closed her eyes. She could feel something, but it wasn't all that clear. Opening her eyes, she looked at the brother's. "Yeah, I can feel something. It feels like a which."

"Man," Dean ground. "I hate whichs." He then smiled at her. "Not all of them."

She hummed.

"Good save man." Sam said patting Dean on the shoulder.

"Right." Dean then left the room.

Sam was about to follow, when Sage got off the bed stepping in front of him. She had to tell someone, if not Sam then who else? Sam would know what to do. Sam would understand. "Sammy, I need to talk to you."

"Now? Can't it wait?"

"No, no it can't." She took in a deep breath. "I made a Demon deal to safe Dean."

"You what?!"

"Hey, you guys coming?" Asked Dean, poping his head back in the room.

Sage looked at Sam, silently pleading for him not to say anything, not until she could explain everything.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Sage just wanted to show me what she got for your birthday."

"Oh," said Dean. "Cool. Meet you." He then left.

"You," Sam closed the door. "talk, now!"

So she told him everything that happened at the Church and the reason why she made the deal. He didn't Interrupt but let her talk. It felt good to tell someone. Sam was worried more then he was mad. It won't be said the same for Dean. He was gonna be pissed.

"Dean's not gonna be happy." Said Sam after a moment, setting on the bed.

"I know," She said quitely, putting a hand on her belly, looking her friend in the eyes. "But that's not all. There's something else. Something I found out after our last case, and the reason I wanted to come on the crabs in the first place. I didn't want it to happen like this, you know. I don't know how it happened, but it did."

"Sage, what? You can tell me, you can tell me anything."

So she did, and it felt good to tell someone about that too. Sam reacted just the way she thought he would. At first He just looked at her, then he asked a few 'are you sures' as she answered, 'Yeah, I'm sure.' But then he given her a hug. Then he was worried for her safety and happy all at the same time, and so was she, for more reasons then one. She still couldn't believe it.

"Dean needs to know." Said Sam, letting out of the bug.

"And he well, after this case."

"I would tell him the news before the Demon deal."

"That's what I was thinking. We better get to it."

"Right. Yeah, your right."

Sam was smiling as they left the room. And she to just couldn't help but to smile, She let the happiness to take over as they went to meet up with Dean. She was happy until she saw Tammy throwing herself at Dean. Sage was about to lose it when she noticed something about Tammy, something she hasn't before. Then she knew what it was.

"Sam," She Whispered. "I know who the watch is."

"That's great. Who?"

"The which is Tammy."

* * *

So do tell me, what do you think what our Sage needs tell Dean other than the demon deal? If you know it, let it be known, and I'll tell you if your right.


	6. Was It Right?

Hello there Supernatural fans and fellow Hunters and my lovely readers. Sorry this took me a bit, I wasn't feeling well because I had a bad cold, but I'm all good now. As usual all the thanks goes to the wonderful followers, and the awesome readers.

Sam: You guessed right. Did you see that coming?

Moonlight: It would be fun, and I would love to. But I feel like we are to busy with our own story's right now. That being said who knows about the future. Thank you for reading and taking the time to review.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

Was It Right?

"You sure?" Asked Sam.

Sage gove Sam a look, as if saying, 'Yeah Sammy, I'm a which that can feel the power of another which. So yeah, I'm sure.'

"Okay," Sam sighed. "let's go tell Dean."

"I'll get Dean." Said Sage. "You go Find Jack and Cas. I have a idea that might work. Dean won't like it, but it's the only plan we got."

"Right."

As Sam went off to fund Cas and Jack, Sage started to walk to Dean and the woman she was pretty confident would eat the guy alive if only she was able. The Dining hall was crowded with people. She made her way through the crowd. Dean and Tammy was standing by the bar. She really did not like the look of hunger that was in the other woman's eyes.

"Come on, I can show you a good time." Sage heard the which say as she neared closer.

Dean's back was to her, she couldn't see his face, but she noticed his shoulders tense.

"I'm sure you can," said Dean as she finally reached them. "but I have a girlfriend. And she's all I need, so thanks but no thanks."

She stopped not that far from them. Did he just say she was all he needed? That made her so happy that she couldn't put into words. But will she still be when she tells him the truth? She put a hand to her belly. About lots of thing's. Well he still be hers? How will he react? How was she going to tell him that she was carrying his baby?

"Too bad. You don't know what you're missing." Said Tammy. "But if you ever want to change your mind."

"Okay. Not gonna happen." Dean turned and saw her. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey."

"Uh, how long?"

"Long enough." Sage took his hand. "I have something to tell you." She started to pull him to their room.

...

"Okay, what now?" Asked Dean when she told him who the which was.

"Well, I have a idea, but your not gonna like it."

"What is it?"

"I have to tell you something, a couple of things. But I can't, not now. And because I have something I'm keeping from you the which will come after me."

"No," Dean said right away, just like she thought he would. "no, it's to - no."

"Dean-o, it's all we got. And your not gonna talk me out of it."

oOo

"I don't like this." Said Dean.

Sage's plan was a resk that he wasn't willy to take, but when Sage had something in mind It was almost nearly impossible to talk her out of it. Why did he have to fall for such an incredibly stubborn woman? Yeah, he loved her, and he worried about her.

"Dean," Sam sighed. "Sage can take care of herself."

"Never said she couldn't." He murmured.

Dean and Sam was hiding in the closet of the room, Jack and Cas was on Either side of the door, Sage was sitting on the bed.

He didn't like that his girlfriend was keeping something from him. Though, he had a feeling, And he had an idea what it was that she was keeping from him. He was dead back at that church and he knew it, People just don't come back from the dead out of the blue, he knew there was only one way that he could have came back to life, and Sage was the only person that was at the church. He aspected for a while.

At first he was pissed, but then when He thought about it he had done the same thing in would again without hesitation or second thought. But they still needed to talk about it, And he wasn't sure that's what she wanted to tell him or not. But he had a feeling.

Dean saw Jack come and set next to Sage and whisper something in her ear. Sage then smiled and hugged him. He wondered what that was all about.

oOo

"Sage," said Jack coming to set next to her on the bed. She looked at him. "Can I tell you something?" He asked, looking nervous.

"Sure."

He leaned forward. "I know about the baby." He whispered in her ear.

"Sam, did he tell you?"

"No, I can feel it. I'm happy for you and Dean."

She hugged him. "Thank you."

As they pulled apart from the hug the door opened. Cas came in the room. "She's coming."

Everyone went to their places. Sage looked quickly at the closet door. The door opened once again. Sage got to her feet as Tammy walked in. "You've been a bad girl." She closed the door. "How could you keep something so important from someone you love?"

Sage took a few steps back. "What are you talking about?"

"I would Normally use a hoxbig, but I want to kill you with my own two hands."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Cas and Jack Charged from either side, but they was thrown against the opposite walls when Tammy turned and yelled a incantation. Dean and Sam was the Next to attack. Another spell had them flying backwards, causing both brothers to drop their guns. Sage screamed a spell, freezing Tammy in place as she Grabbed one of the fallen guns and fired without hesitation. The life of the body of the witch fell to the ground.

"Which killing - Bullets you bitch!" Said Sage.

"Hey, Sammy," said Dean as Cas and Jack got to their feet. . "Lets Not go on another cruise."

...

Back at the Bunker Mary asked how it was, Sage told her everything. They had dinner, then before she knew it was just her and Dean alone. Now was the time. She had to tell him.

"How long?" Dean asked Suddenly.

"24 years." She replied assuming that he was asking about the demon deal.

"Damn Sage it, why?"

She looked at him. "Why did you do it? I did it for love, same as you."

"You shouldn't have."

"I did it for the world."

"You did it for yourself!" Dean Snapped.

"Yes! Maybe I did! Why did you make a demon deal for Sam!? You did it for the same reason I did! I couldn't And didn't want to live without you!"

"And now when your 24 years is up I have to life without you!" Dean got to his feet and started to walk away.

"Dean!" She got to her feet. "There is something else!" But Dean was already out of the room. "I'm Pregnant!" She yalled, voice echoing off the bunkers walls. She's pretty sure demons down in hell heard her.

Dean came back in the room, a look of surprise on his face. "What was that?" He asked his voice trembling slightly.

"I'm Pregnant."

"It - your - my-"

"No, It's Crowley's baby. Yes, who's else would it be? Your the only man I've been with, you know that. I found out after our last case before we went on the cruise."

"Oh." he said, then walked passed her, and up the stairs and out of the bunker.

"That went well," she said to the air. 


	7. We Do This As One

Hi there Supernatural fans and fellow hunters. Sorry, I know, I feel bad that I'm late on posting. But I'm trying, I just have a lot of stuff going on. As always all the Thanks and appreciation goes to the wonderful followers and my lovely readers. Thank you.

Moonlight: I'm very happy that I'm one your favorites Writers. We had talked about it, and it's not Totally off the table and we write a story in the future. :-)

Sam don't like this chapter, but Crowley does.

Crowley: so you had finally put me in your story.

Me, rolling my eyes: yes Crowley, I did.

Crowley: humm, not bad, but I feel like you need to work on my character.

Me: I know Crowley.

Carry On Wayward Supernatural fans.

* * *

We Do This As One.

The bar was crowded and noisy. There was a strong odor of food and alcohol. Dean sat at the bar, and took a drink of his beer. Not even the alcohol could doll his thoughts that was racing in his head.

He knew he should've not just left like that, but he needed to think. Sage was pregnant, with his baby. How did this happen? Well, he knew how it happened, but he never thought it would happen to him. The closest he had gotten to of being a father was with Been, and look at how that turned out. How could he do this, can he do this, could he, of all people be a father? Yes, at one time he wanted to be, but he never thought it would happen. And with someone as understanding like Sage. She would never ask him to give up his life, he knew, but with this life could he have this one thing he had always wanted?

Then another question More terrifying than the others flash through his mind. What if he turned out to be just like his father? John did his best, and he wasn't perfect but he wasn't the perfect father either. What if Dean was just like John? He wasn't with Been, but this time was different, this time he knew for sure. That fear was powdered on to the other fears that he had.

Sage and he was Hunter's, how the hell could they raise a baby in this life? Dean wasn't going to stop Huntering, and Neither was Sage. Other Parents had raised their kids while being hunters, but he didn't want that for his baby boy or girl. But the more he thought of it, the more excited and stare he became. Did he want this, yes he did. He wanted to be the father of Sages baby. But did Sage want this? Then a whole new fear settled in the pit of his stomach. What if Sage didn't want this? They had never talked about it.

And on top of Everything else he was still seating about the demon deal. Why did she do it? For the same reason he did. He understood that all to well. If The roles were reversed he would had done the same thing. Hell, he had Made deals for the ones he loved, and he would every time without hesitation or regret.

He can forgive her for lying to him and keeping this from him, hell, he had done much worse and he had for given a lot less. He was still pissed about it though.

Then he knew what he had to do.

...

Dean found himself burieing a small box in the middle of the crossroads. He had done this a few times, and he didn't think he would again. But he had to try something, Sage was going to have his baby, and she was going to die in 24 years, he couldn't just sit by and let it happen. He shouldn't even be breathing air.

Dustin off his hands he rose to his feet.

"Dean Winchester." He turned to a woman in a red dress. Her long blonde hair cascaded over her slander shoulders. "What can I do for you?"

"Sage Smith, I want to take her place."

"And how many times have you been down this road? Shouldn't you know by now that you Demanding to take someone's place that it doesn't work?"

Dean brought out ruby's knife and held it to her throat. "You don't have a choice."

"You Winchester's, always think you going to get your way if you threaten. A contract is a contract, you should know that by now. So go on, kill me."

"I want to talk to your boss."

"I'm flattered." Said Crowley.

The demon that was processing the woman smoked out before he could kill it. The woman looked at him terrified before running off.

Dean turned to Crowley. "Sage's contract! Destroy it! Now!"

Crowley sighed. "I told her not to tell you."

"Destroy it!"

"Sorry, no can do."

"Your the king of hell!"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Sage's soul is different from a normal persons soul and I want it."

That wasn't the answer Dean was expecting. Different from a normal persons soul? What did that mean? "Different how?"

"Did you ever ask yourself how she ended up coming from her world to ours?" Asked Crowley, Sounding bored.

"She did a spell."

"In a world where magic isn't real."

Dean thought back when Sage arrived in the middle of the bunker. Even back than he thought it's strange. Was Sage human? He didn't know what to think. No, Sage was the woman that was Carrying his baby and she was the woman he loved, all human or not.

"What is she?" He asked.

"Think Dean, what Is powerful enough to go to different world's?"

The only creatures that he knew of was angels that could go to different worlds. But Cas and Jack, wouldn't they feel her grace?

'It's like me Jack and Cas Share something special that no one else does, almost like family.' Sage had said once.

Sage Cas and Jack are close, a lot of times they can feel each other before they even arrive. It was all making sense now. But if she was a Angel or part, why was she in the other world? And did she know? All this time, how could he not see it? Sage learned magic so easily, and in short amount of time.

He looked at the king of hell. "I want to take her place."

Crowley sighed. "Of course you do." The demon thought a moment. "I like Sage, so tell you what, collect a very stubborn soul for me, and I'll let Sage's deal slide."

Dean wasn't falling for it. "The last time we did You are favor I was killed and Sage Sold her soul to bring me back, why in the hell should I trust you?"

"I'm not asking you to trust me."

Dean was Out of actions. This was Sage, he couldn't let her go to hell, he knew what that was like. If Sage was a Angel, then she didn't deserve to go to hell. Sage was one of the Kindest souls he had met in a long time. He didn't have a choice. Will his girlfriend be pissed? Yeah, but this was the only choice he could make.

"Fine. What do you want?" Dean asked, The words leaving a nasty taste in his mouth.

Crowley smiled. "Now that wasn't too hard was it?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Tom Brady Made a demon deal with me 10 years ago and now he refuses to pay up."

"You can't find him?" He asked.

"He is using some sort of spell to hide himself away from my hellhounds and me. To be honest I'm impressed. But a deal is a deal. Find him, and Sage is free from her deal. If you can't, then I'll drag her to hell myself before her time is up. Always a pleasure." He then snapped his fingers then he was gone.

oOo

Sage was sitting at the table In the map room when she heard the familiar metal door open and close. Her heart beat faster when she heard the heavy footsteps come down the metal stairs. She kept her back to Dean as he walked into the room.

She didn't know to be relieved that he came back or that she was pissed that he was out all night. She knew he needed some time to think, and she was happy to give him that, but not all night, doing Chuck knows what. Sam said that he would go out and look for him, but she asked him not to. Dean needed time to think, then she'll give him All the time he needed. He was a big boy.

"Did you have a good night?" She asked.

Dean didn't answer.

"Mary is happy about the news, Sam Cas and Jack too."

Still no reply.

She turned the page of the book she was reading. If he didn't want to talk, then they won't talk. She knew Dean, and she knew when he was ready he would.

Dean went to the kitchen and returned with a beer and a glass of water.

"Thank you." She said As he handed her the glass of water.

Dean took a seat across from her.

After taking a drink, she placed the glass of water gently on the table and went back to reading her book. They sat there, Sage reading, Dean drinking his beer.

She didn't know how long they stayed that way when Dean Finally spoke. "I went to think."

She looked up from the book. "And what did you think about?"

"That I want this, that i-i always did."

She smiled. "Me to."

"So, we're doing this?" He asked.

"Looks like it."

Dean got to his feet came to her and kissed her. She loved it when he kissed her, it made her feel loved.

"And I seen Crowley." He said when he had pulled away.

She just looked it him, waiting for him to Continue. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this Next part.

"And if we find this guy that Sold his soul then he'll let you out of your contract."

Yap, Sage was right, she didn't like it one bit.


	8. Note to my dearest readers

_Hello my dearest readers and supernatural fans. I'm still alive. I was captured by writers block, but I'm planning my escape. _

_ I know it's been a while since I worked on this, and I deeply apologize. You have my word that I will finish this. I'm just stuck on the story for some unknown reason. But I'm going to try to take the hammer and break through the wall that is between my mind and this story. I will get the holy water and the first blade and I will defeat this monster that is writers block. _

_Again, I deeply apologize for my asshit of a mind. But no worries fellow hunters, I'm as stubborn as Dean when he's out on a hunt, I will finish this. _

_And when I do finally break through the writers block I will post all the chapters at once, think of it as my way of making it up to you guys for making you wait. And I promise it has a happy ending. It didn't originally, but I have changed my mind and it will have a happy ending._

_Thank you for your patience. _


End file.
